Harry Potter and the Stargate
by jaffa kree
Summary: Logan drafts some old but not old friends to fight in the war aganst Voldemort.  Please review.


Harry Potter and the Stargate

Siruis Black was taken to a location he did not regonize via portkey. He looked around. He was outside a convience store called Seven Eleven. He didnt see and muggles around. He quickly turned into his animagus form. Just as he finished a large black truck pulled up.

A man with greying hair stepped out of the driver's side. A younger man stepped out of the passenger's.

"Listen Daniel.." Started the older man who stopped when he spotted the large dog. He instently put his hand to the gun at his hip.

"No Jack." Said the man called Daniel. "He looks like a stray. We should keep him. The kids will like that."

"Alright." Said the grey haired Jack. "Come on doggie." Jack could have sworn that the dog rolled its eyes as it started torwards him. Jack got him to get into the bed of the truck. "Alright Danny you look after the dog and I will get the milk." He kissed Danniel. From the accents Siruis guessed he was somewhere in America.

After a minute the man came back with said milk in hand. He climbed into the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. A short time later they pulled into a drive way. The two men jumped out of the truck. Jack went to the back and let the tailgate of the bed down. Sirius jumped out and followed the men. He needed to know where he was so he can figure out how to get home.

They walked up to the door which had an American flag next to it. He _was_ in America. Danniel opened the door and allowed the dog to enter. There in living room sat Logan Potter. One of Sirius' godsons.

"Padfoot!!!" Exclaimed the hybrid. "You had better turn into your right form and explain how you survived and why you havent come home." He said this with the lightest British accent. As if he had spent some time in England.

"Logan!!!" Both Danniel and Jack said at the same time.

"Hi guys." He said hugging both men in turn. When they turned the dog was gone and very handsome man stood where the dog had been.

"Logan." Said Sirius holding up his arms. Logan moved to inbrace his godfather.

"Sirius. Where have you been? Dumbledore nor the Elders will say how they located you."

"I think that will be a conversation best not held infront of muggles." His accent was thicker than Logan's. Defintly a native.

"It is ok Sirius. These muggles hold a secret on the same level as ours. Sirius this is Jack O'Neill with two ls and Doctor Daniel Jackson. They are the ones who helped me get away from Ra. Guys this is my godfather Sirius Black. Now I am going to explain everything at the base. But after I get Sirius back to England and gather the rest of the team. Is Cameran, Vala and Tealc still living on base?" He said all this in one breath which astounded them all.

"Yeah." Said Daniel.

"Good gather them and I will pick up Sam and Janet from their house along with Cassie. We will meet you in the breifing room. Now go." He said. He grabed Sirius and orbed out before anyone could respond.

"He looks so much older." Said Jack as he started torwards the door. "Well not older but weather- and stress-worn."

"Yeah and did you sense the power coming off of his godfather." Said the younger man.

"Yeah but Logan seemed more powerful. He also seemed to be a leader"

"He was always so much of a leader."

"But this time he has that power a million times stronger now. Like he has spent longer than any one could, even by Gould standards." He pulled out his cell and called his ex2IC.

"Logan are they the same from the SGC you told me about?" asked Sirius. They were outside his house.

"Yeah. You are not outta trouble. Now I gotta go." He orbed back to Calorado Springs.

He first went to the home of Sam Carter and Janet Frasier, their daughter Cassie and once Logan himself. He looked around and felt tears welling in his eyes at all the memories that came to his old mind. He sensed all three women in the kitchen. He heard Sam on the phone, no doubt talking to Jack or Daniel.

Noone heard or noticed him and he was content just to watch for a moment. Sam hung up he sunk into the shadows allowing him to remain unseen.

"That was Jack." Sam informed the others. "He said Logan came to their house and their was something about a dog that turned into a man and bright lights and Logan telling them to go to the base's briefing room. It was really confusing and rushed."

"That is because we dont have much time." Said Logan making his presence known.

"Papa!!!!" Cassie shouted throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey babygirl." Said the man, hugging her back. He hugged them all. Finally he pulled back and looked at three of the women of his adopted family. "You all look exactly like I remember." His eyes looked like they were recalling something from a distance memory. Which for him is precisely what he was doing.

"Logan it has been a decade and a half." Chided Janet. "Where have you been?"

"Has it only been that long?" He had to remind himself that he had been dragged back and forth time and space. For him it had been centuries but for his friends it had been less than twenty.

"Yes!!!" Exclaimed Sam. "How long did you think it was?"

"For me it has been to long. As you know Jaffa age slower than humans. Furthermore I am part elf so that means an even longer life. If I tell you half the things I have been through, despite all we went through together it will seem impossible. I have been pulled through time and space and back again and I have seen many years. But that is not the point of this reunion." He looked gravely at the women. "Take hold of me. All of you." He ordered. They looked at him confused before consenting.

He orbed them to the breifing room at the base underneeth Cheyane Mt. The looked up from the table startled. None of them was shocked just alarmed that their friend had powers that just few years before he did not.

"Sam. Janet, Cassie please take a seat." Logan told them. "The sensations your feeling will wear off in a few moments. That was the first of hopefully many orb trips. It is a whitelighter power."

"Whitelighter power?" Asked Jack.

"We are like gardian angels. We guide a certain breed of witches to come into their powers. We also train other whitelighters. And yes witches are real and no they dont look like the chick from The Wizard of Oz. Earlier today Jack and Daniel picked up my godfather Sirius Black. He is a wrongly accused convict on the run. Up to a few minutes before that my brother Harry Potter and I thought him to be dead." He took a deep breathe and continued. "But there is something more important I must speak with you about."

"There is a war going on. Right here on Earth. The reason you have never heard of this war is because the people who are fighting it have been hiding since the dark ages. The man in charge of those I face is called Voldemort." With a wave of his hand slides apeared in the projector. With another wave the projector came to live projecting an image onto the screen that Logan brought down with a third wave. The image was of an ugly snake like man. "This is him." He said motioning at the man. "He is an extremly powerful wizard."

"Hold on there buddy." Said Jack. "Wizard? Like Merlin."

"I would say not!!!" Exclaimed Logan with a look like he had been insulted. "Merlin was a great and powerful wizard. But he was good. Voldemort has an extreme hatred for mudbloods and half-bloods. Which is ironic because he himself is a half-blood."

"I am sorry son." Said General Landry. "What is a mudblood and a half-blood."

"A half-blood is person whose heiritage is not pure magic. A mudblood is a really foul name that I shouldnt use. It means dirty blood. It is used to describe someone with no magic in their resent generations. Some one who doesnt have magic parents."

"I am sorry but magic?" Said Sam. "Wizards? All of this is not possible."

Logan drew is wand. He pointed it at the pitcher on the table. "Windgardium Levosa." He said with a flourish of his wand. The pitcher lefted itself off the table. It hovered there for a secound. "Confringo!!" Said Logan. The pitcher went up in flames. Everyone but Logan jumped.

"Repairo." Logan ordered. The pitcher was set back on the table perfectly unharmed. "Believe me now Sam?" Asked Logan calmly.

Sam nodded. "What do you need us to do?"

"First I need you to listen." Logan told her. "One year ago Voldemort came back from the dead using a vary evil technige. He esseintly tore his soul into peices and put each peice into an object. The objects can be anything. And I mean anything at all. Since then he has been calling his old followers to him." He wave his hand at the projecter which changed images. This one of a man with long blonde hair. "This is one of his generals, Lucis Malfoy. A pure-blood with a want to keep the world pure. Just like his master. The followers of Voldemort are called Death Eaters."

Again the projecter changed images. This time there were two images next to each other. One there was a group of teenage kids. Behind them stood Logan with a large dragon next to him. In the middle was a teenage boy with round classes, messy hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The secound was a group of adults. A large man was standing in the back and off to one side. There were two childeren in the picture with the adults. They played around the feet of a couple that was most likely their parents. The wierd thing about this pictures was that the people moved!

"The older people are known as the Order of the Pheonix." Logan explained to them. "The couple with the childeren playing around them. That is my parents." There was a single tear that made its way down Logan's cheek. "They were killed six months after this was taken. The large man you see in the back is Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Jack, Daniel you will regonize my godfather Sirius Black. The man next to him, the one with the gay seventies mustache, is Remus J. Lupin, a dear friend of mine. The older man here is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts Logan Wuldrof?" Inquired Vala.

"It is a school where young people, and myself, go to learn magic. And my name is Logan Potter. These old people are the ones who fought Voldemort when he first came to power." He motioned to the picture of the childeren. "This is my generation. We call ourselfs Dumbledore's Army or the D.A. for short. We formed back during the early school year. My brother Harry leads the class from a magical point while I teach them weapons."

"The reason we formed the D.A. we did so because the Ministry of Magic, which is the government, tried to deny Voldemort was back. They thought that Harry, Dumbledore and I were making a grab at power. Unfornetly it took the death of my godfather for them to see Voldemort in person. They still think Sirius a criminal." He said the last bit through his teath.

"We formed the D.A. because the Ministry intervered at Hogwarts. They didnt want us to actually practice defensive spells. They could have removed the class called Defence Aganst the Dark Arts but then they couldnt put this bitch in power." He changed the image. This one was a toad like woman. "Dolores Umbrige. Through her the Ministry put rules in place so that we couldnt raise and army. That only made us to it. We continue it now even though it is illeagal. We figure it is better this than waiting for the Dark Tosser to attack."

"Now it is open war aganst the Dark Tosser. He is recruting heavily and while we are trying the same, all is not well. That is where you all come in. More importantly you, the SGC and all our allies. I have an army that I got from inheirting my father's crown. My grandfather Potter was the king of the Mirkwood elves. Then I married the queen of Narnia, Susan Pevensie. The army of Narnia is mine now as well."

"Well.." Said Jack. "what is the problem?"

"The problem Jack.." Started Logan. "Is I dont have enough to face him. He is recruting throughout the galaxy. While my armies number a little above three hundered thousand his numbers in the million area. And it is growing. Plus my armies dont have many magic users yet."

They all looked at each other. It was Janet that asked the first question. "Why do you have to recrut?"

"Because, there was a prophecy that tells that my brother has to kill Voldemort himself. It also tells that my armies have to defeat Big V's. I have to lead the armies of good. I have gone through much since I departed from here. It has been fourteen years to you it has been over two thousand years for me. I have been drug through time and space to expeirence the things that will give me the strength and allies that I need to fight."

"I will contact the president." Said Landry standing and going to his office.

"And I will speek to the Jaffa." Tealc informed him. It had been the first time he had spoken since they arrived. He stood and approached Logan with his usual stoic face. Then he embraced his old friend and lover. Logan hugged him back.

Landry entered a few minutes later. "Apparently the president knew of this problem." He said. "He has approved this and says it will be as classified as the Stargate."

"I am thankful of course but this will fall over to the muggle civilians as well. Some have already been abtucted." Logan said with a sorrowfull face.

"General Landry." Said Tealc. "I wish to contact the Jaffa council. I will attempt to convince them to aid."

"Very well Tealc." Said the general.

"You will of course have the support of SG1." Said Cameran Mitchel.

"Thank you." Said Logan rising to his feet. "Now I must leave. I have a date and a godfather that has some explaining to do."

"Is it at Hogfarts?" Asked Jack.

"Hogwarts!!!" Snapped Logan looking like he had been insulted again. "No. My date is not at Hogwarts. My godfather is at his house."

"Can I go Papa?" Asked Cassie.

"Alright your a grown woman now. It is in England. We have to go to my godfather first." He took her hand in his and orbed to Grimmuald Place. They were in the courtyard accross the way. While it was night back in America it was day here.

"Why didnt we go inside?" Asked the young woman.

"There are protection wards around the place. To gaurd against darklighters." At her questioning look he said. "They are like anti-whightlighters."

Number Twelve appeared in the normal way. Cassie watched on in aw. Soon Logan took her by the arm and guided her to the door.

"Inside. Hurry before muggles see us." Logan told her. They went through the door into a long and narrow entrance hall. "Welcome to my godfather's house."

"Logan is that you I hear?" Said Mrs. Weasly.

"Yes Molly. Everyone come into the Tree Room." Logan guided his adopted daughter into a room that had a family tree on the walls. "The Black family tree." Logan explained as people started to file in. Many of the people had briliant red hair. She regonized them from the photos Logan had shown SG1. "The Blocks were obsessed with pure blood. All execpt my godfather."

Logan turned and seemed to do a head count. "Good everyone is here. Everyone this is my adopted daughter Cassandra Frasier. And yes she is a muggle. But she is also an alien."

The first to come forward was a girl no more than twenty. "It is wonderful to finally meet you." She said hugging Cassie. "Well I geuss this makes me your stepmom. though you do look older than me. My name is Susan." She moved around to give Logan a deep and passionate kiss. "Missed you." She said as she pulled back and put her arm around his waist.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone." Said half a set of red haired twins.

"Maybe I should back hand you Gred." Logan responded.

"I'm not Gred. He is." He said pointing at his twin.

"Your Gred. He is Forge." Logan told him calmly.

"How do you always know?" Asked a younger red haire boy.

"Forge is prettier." Logan explained. At that the twin labeled Forge blushed.

"Is that their real names or nicknames?" Asked Cassie.

"Yes to both." Logan stated. "Their names are acuatlly Fred and George. But we twist it around."

"Nice to meet you." Said the twins with a bow.

Logan introduced every until he came upon the boy that was in the center of the picture of the kids and Logan.

"And this is my baby brother." Said Logan. "Harry James Potter."

"Hello Mr. Potter." Said Cassie politely.

"Oh enough of that." Said Logan. "Call him Uncle Har Har." Then Logan seemed to space out for a split second. "Oh come on Bron. I like giving Harry trouble."

"Papa who are you talking to?" Cassie asked.

"His dragon Bron." Explained Susan. "They always do this. Bron doesnt have vocal cords like other beings and even other breeds of dragons. Logan is Bron's Rider."

"What is a Rider?" Asked Cassie.

"We were keepers of the peace in a country called Alagaesia." Logan put in. "I became one about one thousand years ago. Yes I will tell them that. Bron wants you all to know that he can get me out of this. But your fucked."

"Bron please come out." Said Susan.

From the closet in the hall came a large dog sized dragon. Cassie looked at him with confusion. The dragon looked like the one from the picture but smaller.

"Shrinking charm." Explained Hermione. "They made it so Bron could be in places that he wouldnt normally fit."

"Alright everyone back to work." Ordered Mrs. Weasly. "There is still alot to do. Cassie will you help Ginny and Susan with polishing the pots and pans?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasly." Cassie said. Everyone exept Harry, Logan, Bron and Sirius went about their work.

"I am sorry." Said Sirius with tears in his eyes. "I didnt have my magic so I couldnt apparate back."

"Very well." Said Harry. "Just dont let it happen again." He turned on his heels and left.

"Logan?" Sirius said with a look that was pleeding for him to apologise.

"You are foregiven." He said before he followed his brother out of the room. Bron at his heels.

For five hours they all worked before lunch was called. Logan came down the steps with a large rotten couch on his back. No normal human or Jaffa could have lifted that much on his own. But Logan did it without the slightes effort. His nose twitched as he smelled the air. His eyes went large and he dropped the couch.

"STEW!!!!" He exclamed. He picked the couch up again and ran to the back ally they were using as a burn site, barely missing Lupin as he ran. Bron lit the couch ablazed and followed his Rider back in.

"I take it Papa likes Mrs. Weasly's stew." Cassie said as she, Ginny and Susan sat at the table.

"It is a good stew and Logan likes most everyones stew." Said Susan. "But Mrs. Weasly's is one of his favorites."

Logan sat down next to his wife and gave her a dust covered kiss. They were sitting at the end of the table so Logan could be by Bron who had a larg hunch of some animal.

Logan said several prayers in several different languages. With several he did complicated gestures. When he finished praying he dug into the bowl he had infront of him. It was a large serving bowl. He also had a loaf of bread to himself.

"So you havent lost your appetite Papa." Observe his daughter.

"He has eaten like that as long as I have known him." Said Ron with a mouthful of food.

"Hey Ron. Dont eat with your mouth full." Said Logan hurling a peice of bread at the young man. His own mouth full.

Ron picked up the thrown bread. "Thanks mate. I was hoping you would do that."

"Shut it Ronnie." Said one of the twins.

When they had finished their meal Mrs. Weasly said. "Ok time to go." With that all the kids Logan, Susan and Bron stood.

"Go?" Cassie said.

"Back to Hogwarts." Said Logan. "We were just here to welcome Sirius back home. Come on your coming with us."

"Logan." Said Mrs. Weasly. "Muggles are not allowed at Hogwarts."

"Molly, I have several muggles at Hogwarts helping me defend her."

"On your head be it."

Those that were leaving went to their rooms for their belongings. Logan came down carrying a bag and wearing a hand knitted shirt with a L on it. Along with the shirt was a scarf, vest, hat and a pair of gloves. All hand knitted. Across his back was the sword he had that he had used during his compain aganst the Wendol. Cassie regonized it because he had told her the story many times.

At his hip was a sword she didnt regonise. There was a dark brown jewel as a pommel. The hilt was leather bound. The scabbard prevented her from seeing the blade.

"Papa what is that sword on your hip?" She asked.

"Burzal. It is my Rider sword. Forged by the greates sword maker I have ever known. Rahiun. She is an elf that made swords for only the Riders. She made it from Brightsteel."

"Brightsteel?"

"I think it might have been a comet that hit the ground."

"What does its name mean?"

"It is a curse in the language of the Alagaesia dwarvs. I figured it fit. It is used to curse enemies. My sword is used to kill enemies."

Outside was a set of cars. They all climbed in and the cars started torwards the train station. The ride was filled with merry talk as the Weaslys, Hermione and the Potter boys talked about diferent things that Cassie didnt understand. They talked about something called Quidditch. They made fun of someone called Snape. Logan made a comment about not messing with Snapeward.

"Logan," Said Ron. "How can you were Mum's clothes."

"I love them." Responded Logan. "Just cause you are an oximoron doesnt mean we all are."

"That was terrible." Said Ginny who had her legs across Harry's lap.

"Uncle Jack would be proud." Said Cassie.

The cars pulled to a stop. They climbed out. They gathered around Mrs. Weasly. The Order members started in to make safe the station without disturbing muggles.

"Does everyone have their tickets?" Asked Mrs. Weasly.

Everyone pulled out tickets. Thats when an owl landed on the car. Logan went over to it and took the envolope from the bird.

"Thanks James." He said giving the bird a treat. "Go to your cage." He told the bird. It flew to a cage on a trolly. Susan closed it and locked it.

Logan opend it and pulled out a ticket. He handed it to Cassie.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"So you can get on the train. I sent for it earlier."

They started forward. Soon they stood inbetween platforms 9 and 10. Logan moved forward first.

"Take my arm Cass." He told her. She took it. "My magic will keep you from hitting it."

"Hiting what?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he started torward the wall pulling the woman with him.

She closed her eyes at the last minute. After a couple seconds she heard a train whistle. She opened her eyes and saw the Hogwarts Express.

The others joined them and they borded the train. Logan, Harry, Ginny, Susan, Ron, Hermione, Cassie and Bron sat in an empty compartment. Bron layed down on Logan's feet. Susan sat on one side of Logan and Cassie sat on the other. They were silent for a while.

"Have any of you seen Voldemort in person?" Asked Cassie noting Ron cringe.

No one spoke at first. Then Logan said. "Me and Harry did. Five times. The first was the night that our parents died. The same night the wizarding world thought he died. The secound time was in our first year. His face was on the back of one our teachers head. Harry killed him with the power that our mother gave us the night she died. The third was our secound year. He had tried to come back but we stoped him. The fourth was in our fourth year. He came back that day. Then just a couple months ago." They sat silent for a while.

"Telouse is orbing in." Said Logan.

"Who is Telouse?" Asked Cassie. As if in answer a lion-like creature came in a swirl of lights. Similar to Logans orbs. Cassie screamed.

"Cassie this is Telouse." Her father told her. "Telouse this is Cassie."

"It is an honor ma'am." Said the deamon.

"Hhello." Stutered the scared girl.

"It is ok." Said Logan. "He is my deamon. He is part of my soul. And a very close friend."

Just then Cassie started to reach out to touch the deamon. Bron jumped up and snapped at her hand causing her to jump back. She felt a presence touch her mind. She barred entrance. The presence pulled away.

"Cassie open your mind." Said Logan sternly. She listened to him.

_Never, _said a voice in her head._ touch some one elses deamons. It is wrong and could cause seiruos damage. _She looked at her father who nodded.

"You just comunicated with Bron." He told her. "Now you know."

There was talk like in the cars. Telouse sat in the middle of the flour. Soon the candy cart came by. Logan bought four boxes of Every Flavor Beens, three cases of Chocolate Frogs, two ligourice wands and six pack of Butterbear. He bought one of each minus the Butterbear for Cassie. Everyone else got their own snacks.

Cassie picked up her box of Every Flavor Beans.

"Careful." Ron cautioned. "They mean every flavor. From food to other less pleasant things."

She poped one in her mouth. Almost immediatly she spit it out. "It tastes like crap. Litarlly." Everyone erupted into laughter. She just stared at them.

"I warned you." Said Ron through the tears in his eyes.

The rest of the ride was enjoyable for all. Soon the train stopped and everyone stood and started out. Cassie stayed clase to her adopted father.

"Babygirl your acting as scared as the day we met." He said.

"Sorry." She replied but did not relax.

They came up on the carraiges and Cassie stared at the threstrals. She climbed up into the carraige that Logan did. When it started forward Logan jumped off the side.

"I will ride Bron." He said. Bron grew to his usual size. Logan summoned his saddle and secured it to Bron. He then climbed into the saddle. The dragon quickly caught up with the cairrage.

He heard Cassie ask. "What is Hogwarts like?"

"Magical." Said Ron.

"Home." Harry said after his best mate.

"Educational." Said Hermione.

"Mind-bogling." Susan put in.

"Secure." Said Logan. They all had smiles and dreamy looks.

Soon the castle came into view. Cassie gasped. They approached the castle within minutes. Everyone stepped off the cairrages. Logan dismounted Bron. They locked eyes for a moment before Bron took off with Logan looking like he wished to join. They entered through the main entrance.

Then they went to the right into a large room. There were candles levitating high up. She could see the sky.

"Dont worry." Logan said. "It isnt really the ceilling. It is just an enchantment. Hermione read about them in Hogwarts: A History."

There were four tables parral to the long wall of the room. At the far end of the room was a table that went across. There, sat a group of adults Cassie took to be the teachers. She regonized Dumbledore from the picture. As they entered every head in the room turned to look at them.

Logan smiled to himself. "Sorry we're late, Profesor. There was evidence that Harry was in great danger."

"It has been settled then, Logan?" Asked Dumbledore with a hint of knowing in his voice.

"Yes. Now, with all due respect Headmaster, I am hungry and i am sure Ron here is to." Logan informed him. Everyone in the Hall watched them sit down.

"Logan?" Called the Headmaster.

"Yes sir." Logan said, looking up at the man.

"Are you going to introduce your new friend?" He asked.

"Oh sorry sir. This is my daughter Cassie. Cassie this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And everyone else." Logan added with a smile on his face. All around the hall people smiled.


End file.
